A Change in the Winds of Fate
by LunaOdin1234
Summary: In the future, darkness has fallen upon the world. Evil have risen, earth is almost abandoned and deserted, and where are the Hamatos? Gone. But three girls, all not even eleven yet, are destined to travel back in time to one fateful night, and put an end to it all. But to do that, they need help. And who better to ask, than the younger versions of their own parents...
1. A Journey To The Past

**Hello everyone! OMG, I've had this idea for about over a year now, and had no idea what the heck to do with it. But now, I think what I've cooked up this time is pretty great! This will mostly be about my three new OC's, but it will also involve my favorite shipping of all television, big time, so watch out for that too. It's an alternate universe of the episode 'Requiem'.**

 **Also, I don't own TMNT. I only own these three lovely little ladies introduced in the prologue (because they are OCs, and OCs are the only things I own whatsoever), whom I think you will all enjoy.**

 **Wow, most likely the longest intro so far! I'm mean, by me talking...never mind! I'd better stop blabbing now or I'll give everything away! ON WITH THE SHOW! And when you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Prologue: A Journey to the Past.  
**_ *No one's POV*  
"IT'S DONE!" shouted Baylee, bursting from the lab.

The two other figures in the room looked up. Slowly, they stood up upon hearing what their older sister said. "You're sure this time?!" ten year old Amanda asked. Her long black hair was in two braids, cascading down her back, and her green eyes were shining with tears of happiness. Amanda's older twin sister (by seven minutes), Baylee, was mirroring her sister's joy. If they were exactly identical, you most likely wouldn't have been able to tell them apart, but Baylee's long black hair was in one braid, and her eyes were blue, like her mother's eyes had once been. Amanda got her eye color from their maternal grandmother.

"Yes. This time I got it." said Baylee. Amanda let out what sounded like a choked sob, and the twins hugged, both crying. Running up to join them, was their seven-year-old little sister, Scarlet. She definitely looked like her name. She also had long hair, but her's was bright red, and her eyes were a dark maroon color. Her face was also sprinkled with freckles. "I can't believe it!" she shouted, her eyes watering. "We get to see mommy and daddy again! And I actually get to meet them for the first time!" Baylee looked up at her little sisters. "You two also know that this will be the hardest thing we've ever had to do, but we have to do it. We're the last living members of the Hamato clan, and we've got to fulfill the prophecy." Baylee's sisters firmly nodded their heads in understanding.

All three girls had been waiting for this day for so long. One year ago, they had gotten a message from the Utroms in Dimension X, saying that they had received a vision, a prophecy of some sort, saying that Baylee, Amanda, and Scarlet could change everything. Stop the uncountable amount of evil from rising to power after bringing the Hamato clan to a traumatic end.

"Okay, do you two want to get your stuff and take a last look around home before we head to the past?" asked Baylee. This would be the last time they ever saw it like this. Not that it was much to look at. Both girls nodded to their big sister's question. One by one, they began walking around, looking at the only home they had ever known for the final time.

Baylee went to the dojo. The tree had withered a long time ago, it's branches sagging like a weeping willows, and every leaf gone forever. On the walls hung various weapons. A few stood out in particular: a pair of nunchucks, tied together by orange cloth; a pair of katanas, bound by cloth colored blue; a pair of sai, held by red cloth; a tanto and tessen, held by two ribbons, yellow and black, that could have made good headbands; an emerald cane, gleaming in the dim light; and last of all, a bo staff. Gently wrapped around its base was a purple cloth. Baylee's eyes filled with even more tears. Then, she carefully lifted the tessen off the wall. She unfolded it, gazing at her clan's crest. This, along with her favorite pair of katanas that she used every day, was what she would take to the past with her. ' _Leonardo would have taken these.'_ she thought to herself. ' _We are both leaders of our teams. This would be a leader's choice.'_ She glanced up at the wall again, and took down the tanto, and the bo staff. Then, she went to her room to pack and get ready.

Meanwhile, Amanda had gone to the lab. Everything looked old, for most of the stuff had not been used for years. Even the lights barely worked. Well, most of the lights didn't work at all, casting the lair into a sad kind of shadow. Amanda wished this was still a time when its lights shone brightly, and laughter echoed in the tunnels and rooms. She brushed her fingers over the empty beakers and test tubes, remembering the times she had worked with them, and her father had told her to make sure she didn't hurt herself with them. She looked at a shelf with lab books, and remembered how she, Baylee, Scarlet, and their parents would sit together and read them all over and over again, hours at a time, each and every day. She sat in the chair at the desk, remembering how she and her sisters would spin in endless circles in it, begging their father to help them make it spin, to which he would happily say yes. Why had those times stopped?

Last, but not least, Scarlet had gone out to a tunnel. It was quiet, and bare, with almost nothing, but she had come to talk to someone. She knelt at a spot in the wall, where a final resting spot was engraved in the cement, put there by her and her sisters themselves.

"Hi, mommy. Hi, daddy." she said. No response, but she imagined her parents appearing before her once more, saying hello to their youngest daughter and asking what was going on."We're actually doing it!" she said with enthusiasm. "Baylee, Amanda, and I are going to save you! We got the time machine working!" Nothing, but Scarlet didn't care. "I get to see you two again." she said, this time a tiny bit quieter. "And I get to meet everyone else you've told us about. It'll be like...you all...never died…" she trailed off. Then, the seven year old's eyes welled up with salty tears, and she lowered her head. In the dark, her small body shook with sobs. She couldn't bare to look at her parent's graves any longer.

When she went back, Baylee and Amanda had changed. They both wore armor, similar to the description of their aunt Karai's old armor, but Baylee's was magenta, and Amanda's was powder blue. The Hamato crest was embossed on the front of each. Twin katanas were strapped across Baylee's back, and a tanto blade with a yellow dragon pattern stenciled on it was fastened in Amanda's belt. Also in each of their belts, were backup tessens. Baylee was holding two more weapons, and another set of armor. Slowly, she walked up to Scarlet and held them out to her.

Minutes later, Scarlet was dressed exactly like her sisters, only her armor was a light lavender color. She also had a extra tessen, but sitting peacefully on her back was a bo staff, with the purple cloth still wrapped firmly around the center. Looking closely at Baylee's tessen, she could see a yellow ribbon tied around its handle. Same for Amanda's tanto, but around its handle was a black ribbon.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Baylee to her little sisters. Baylee and Amanda might have been twins, but Baylee was so much of a leader and big sister figure, Amanda always felt like she was a lot younger than being seven minutes behind Baylee. Both Amanda and Scarlet nodded at this. They headed into the lab. Sitting in the center of it, which Amanda overlooked, was a large, portal-like device, made with all sorts of metal and very old Kraang tech salvaged from around the lab.

"Oh, one more thing." said Baylee as she fiddled with some wires in the back. "Yes?" asked Amanda and Scarlet at the same time. "Let's not tell them right away when we get there that we're... _mommy and daddy's_ daughters. We'll let them figure it out when the time is right. As a matter in fact, we can't say we're even related to them just yet. We'll let them find out of their own. Okay?" she explained.

Once again, Baylee got the firm nod she was expecting. She answered with a nod of her own, then the portal lit up and began to spin. "This is the one time this can work. Once there, we have to make a new one. And once everything's done, thanks to some technology I've come up with, none of us, from either time, will remember anything after it's all over, because the timeline's changed."

She walked in front of it, and together, the three sisters just stared at it, terrified of what they were about to do. But it was their only chance of saving their parents from their untimely deaths. Scarlet reached out for Baylee's hand. She gratefully took it. Amanda, on Scarlet's other side, also took the littlest sister's hand in her own. The light had illuminated all three of their faces, and they were very afraid. But something else shone in the glow, not just fright.

It was hope. And faith.

Then, as one, the team of small kunoichis jumped into the machine with a blinding flash. And little did anyone know, that everything, was about to change.

 _Everything…..._

 **A/N.  
That...had to be one of the shortest, yet saddest prologues I've ever written. Oh gosh, I hope that wasn't too rushed. Okay, moving on! So the next episode will take place just a few hours after the episode 'Tale of Tiger Claw', so the next episode, 'Requiem', will have an alternate plot line (sort of). So, what did you guys think? I think I might have made it a bit too obvious who their mom and dad are, but I hope you guys didn't figure it out just yet! Well, that's just about it! Leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	2. Three Little Girls

**A/N.  
Hi again! If you've read this, thank you so much! I honestly didn't know how this was gonna turn out, but I hope it does well. As I said last time, this chapter takes place only hours after 'Tale of Tiger Claw', and will be an AU from that point on. Once you're done reading, please leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter One: Three Little Girls.  
**_ *Donnie's POV*  
"And then, she went running off into the night, like the fastest thing ever! Just **Whoosh!** And she was gone!" said Mikey excitedly.

We had been recounting the tale of what happened tonight. A mutant fox named Alopex came to steal these twin blades to kill one of our enemies, Tiger Claw. But since she was causing a bunch of trouble, we had to catch her and ask her to stop all the madness she was making. That's when we got the crazy truth; Alopex was Tiger Claw's biological sister! Eventually she did attempt to kill her brother, but thought better of it, because he was her only living family. But, just as a reminder that she could have taken his life, she cut off his arm. We saw it happen. I'm kind of squeamish around blood, and I did feel a bit sick at that point, but I eventually got over it half an hour later. Not many people know this about me, but I hate blood. It makes me feel sick. And...oh dear, I'm getting off topic. Moving on!

Anyways, we had just finished telling Master Splinter about Tiger Claw's unfortunate situation. He listened with interest, then smiled when we finished. "You all did very well tonight." he said with pride. We all smiled back at him. "Although, no doubt Tiger Claw will be out for revenge very soon." he finished. Our smiles drooped into frowns. Of course there was a catch. There always was. Which is what I should have expected, of course Tiger Claw will be out for our blood and shells now. After a while, Splinter said he was going to go and meditate. We all hung out in the living room, though April seemed tense. It made me a bit uneasy too. I just hope it wasn't about...that.

Let me explain.

About a week ago, I had actually **died** for about an hour (no joke!), because of something that was controlling April. When we had gone into space, April had been given a gift by this alien race called the Aeons. This was a small crystal fragment of something called the Sol Start, but we just called it the crystal. What we didn't know on the other hand, was that it ended up being very dangerous. April began getting attached to it; _too_ attached. And then she began to snap at us whenever we brought it up. Eventually, she went entirely crazy, and we found out the truth. Hiding inside the crystal was an extremely ancient Aeon named Za-Naron. Za-Naron had taken full control over April, and she had tried to make April get rid of us. She had managed to get rid of me. I tried to free April from Za-Naron, and then found myself molecularly scattered across the city! I don't remember most of it. All it was black and numb, like I didn't even exist. Thankfully I came back after an hour, still a little woozy, but perfectly fine. And it was all thanks to April. On the other hand, once she had assured everyone that _she_ was fine, she actually pulled me aside and broke down, saying that she could never forgive herself. I told her not to worry about anything, and that I was fine. I just hope she believed me.

Trying not to think about this, I went over to April and put my arm around her shoulders. She jumped, and then smiled when she saw who it was. "Are you alright, April?" I asked. "I...don't know." she said, sliding a bit closer to me. "Something seems strange right now in the atmosphere. Like, something invisible traveling through thin air." Whoa. That is strange. "Well, where is it?" I asked. April closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples. "It's in movement right now, like wind going through the city. It's passing by the street above us." By now, the others were watching us. April didn't pay any attention to them.

"It's closer...closer...oh no…" she said. Suddenly, a strong wind blew through the lair, pushing almost all of us over onto our sides. We all yelped in surprise and fright. Then, a wave of magenta light, kind of like the northern lights came soaring over our heads and twisted into some sort of miniature cyclone. It spun in place a few feet away from us, on the other side of the lair. "What is going on in here?!" I heard Sensei yell behind us. Casey and Leo jumped up, ran out of view, and I heard Leo yell, "Sensei, get back!"

The cyclone looking thing suddenly lit up brighter than ever, and it looked as if something was going to come out of it! " **DUCK!** " Raph screamed, and we all leaned forwards and threw our arms over our heads. Seconds later, with a loud bang that made us all jump a few inches off the ground, out onto the floor tumbled…

A...child?!

She sat up and shook stray pieces of hair out of her eyes. She had very long black hair, which was gathered in a now very messed up braid, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing armor, which surprisingly looked similar to Karai's armor, but it was a light magenta color. The fact that mostly threw us off was that this girl couldn't have been more than ten! She looked up in shock and just stared at us for a second. Then, she spoke. "I made it." she said softly. Her voice was serious, but soft and joyful at the same time. "I MADE IT!" she then shouted, jumping up and looking pretty pleased with herself. She looked around. "Wow, it looks even more amazing now than it did in the future! Just like they said it did!"

Okay, this was getting pretty confusing. One second, everything is perfectly normal, next second...this. Whatever it was, it was definitely confusing me, and everyone else.

Suddenly, the miniature cyclone (yes, it was still there), turned a light powder blue and began making some funny noises. "Uh oh!" said the girl. She turned to the rest of us and shouted, "BRACE YOU'RESELVES!" We all went into the same positions as before. That is, until an absolutely tiny explosion comes from it, then fizzles out afterwards. We all stood back up. Then the girl sighed in what sounded like relief. "Oh, here she comes." another enormous bang sounded from the portal (that's what I could now identify it as), and out came another girl. She did a somersault onto the floor then sat up, pumping her fists into the air. "And she sticks the landing!" she yelled, jumping up. We had all jumped again at the last bang, so we were a little shaken.

This girl looked almost exactly like the other one. They were the exact same height, and they had the same long black hair. But there were many differences too. While the first girl had misty blue eyes, the second one's eyes were a dark emerald green. The first girl's hair was in a long braid going down her back, but the seconds girl's hair was in two braids, flowing down her shoulders. The second one had on the same armor as her companion, but this armor was a very light powder blue. That's when I saw the symbol on her chest.

"Hey!" I started. "How in the world-" But before I could finish, the portal changed color for the last time, this time lavender. We all dropped to the floor one last time, and a third little girl came flying out. Her first two companions rushed to catch her, in which they succeeded. Once she had stood upright, the portal behind her closed.

The last girl was definitely the smallest one, barely older than seven. She also had long hair, but hers was bright red, and her eyes were a deep brown. There were freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks, and she was, exactly like the two older girls, wearing the exact same armor, only hers was lavender.

There was something about these girls. Something that radiated as very familiar to me at all sides. But as much as I tried to identify the feeling and pin it down, I just couldn't.

For a few minutes, we just stared at each other. They were on the opposite side of the room. The rest of my family came up behind me. April seemed the most bewildered about them too. Somehow, we both knew we should know them, but we didn't. On the other side of the living room, I could see that in all three of the girls' eyes, there were small tears, threatening to come crashing down their cheeks. Finally, the first girl worked up some willpower, dried her eyes, and stepped forwards.

"Hello everyone. My name is Baylee. Baylee Jennifer Hamato." Wait, what?! Her last name was Hamato?! But how?! I looked at the rest of my family members, and they all looked shocked. But we didn't have very much time to comprehend this, because the second girl was stepping forwards. "My name," she said, "is Amanda. Amanda Monica Hamato. Baylee and I are twins. We are ten years old." Finally, the little girl with red hair came forwards. "My name is Scarlet Ivy Hamato. I'm seven, and the youngest. We're all sisters, and we came from the future!" she said happily.

We all just stared with our mouths wide open. The future? But then why did they have our last name?!

Baylee and Amanda went to cover their sister's mouth with their hands, but they could tell from the looks on our faces that we had heard what she said. Baylee looked sheepish. Um...we have some explaining to do. Should we go to the dojo?"

Sensei stepped forward and took control of the situation. "Girls, you and I will go into the dojo and talk for a while. Everyone _else_ , on the other hand, will stay out here until I figure out what's going on."

'What?!" we all shouted. How come we didn't get to go in?! I didn't think that was very fair. But no matter how hard we protested, he still ended slamming the dojo door in our faces. We all went back to the couch and sat down to wait it out.

Almost two hours later, the four of them re-emerged. Scarlet, the little girl with the red hair, was holding Sensei's hand. My eyes widened a bit, but the look Sensei gave me said to clearly not say anything. I sighed. As if this day couldn't get any more confusing!

"Everyone, Baylee, Amanda, and Scarlet will be staying with us until they are needed back in their own time and have completed their mission. I suggest you all go prepare one of the guest rooms for them, okay?" asked Sensei. We all nodded and said, "Yes, Sensei." As we were gathering our stuff, I noticed that Baylee was giving me a strange look. I decided to go over to her. "Hi. Is something wrong? Because I thought you were giving me a weird look and thought something was wrong." I said to her.

When I started speaking to her, she had jumped, then looked up at me really fast. Her blue eyes were filled with surprise. Then, she quickly shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." she said, then took one of her bags and carried it off to her room. I hesitated for a second, then followed. But something still bothered me. Something was strange about these girls. That's when I realized it.

Baylee's blue eyes. Amanda's green eyes. Scarlet's brown eyes. I had seen them all before somewhere. But...where?

 **A/N.  
Oh, man. I hope that wasn't too quick. I'm trying to update my fanfictions more quickly now. So, I don't have much to say about this, but, how did everybody like that? Please let me know. Once you're done reading, leave a review (pretty please?), favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
